Never judge
by Jaceofficial13
Summary: just a short fluff


10 years ago...

it was a cloudy day at gakuen academy. a guy with raven hair and crimson eyes is sitting in a bench with a short blond hair girl. the guy is wearing a loose pants and a thick eye glasses while the girl wears a fashionable outfit.

the guy is natsume hyuuga and the girl is koizumi luna.

natsume stood up from his seat and went towards luna.

"natsume?"

he kneeled in front of her with a plastic ring at hand. surprise is evident in lunas face.

"koizumi luna, i love you with all my heart, im not rich nor the guy of your dreams. i cant give you the life of what you are used to except for my love and loyalty, i ask of you; after we graduate will you marry me?" natsume asked this question with love and sincerity

hes surprised when he heard her sarcastic laugh

"me marry you? a trash who has no future? oh please you must be kidding, you wont be able to take care of me. what i want is a guy with money not a wasted guy like you"

hurt was evident on natsumes face, he didint expect this

"i thought you love me" natsume said sorrowfully

"i only dated you because of a bet i made with my friends"

luna stood up and look down at him

"your not worth anything" is the last word she said to him before she walked away leaving him kneeling on the ground until the rain pour

Present...

A man with raven hair and crimson eyes in his 30s wearing a suit is walking around the mall. as he walk girls around are swooning over him, whispering and admiring him.

"Damn that girl, i only left to buy some jewelry and then she run off" he cursed as he looked at his watch

when he turn the corner he bump into a lady in her 30s

"luna?"

"natsume?"

surprise is visible in their expression, the one to quickly recover is luna.

"so natsume, how are you? still poor? you know im already married, and do you know his salary is 50,000 a month" luna bragged with a smirk

natsume look at her with disgust, before he replied a guy interrupted them

"luna! there you are- oh"

the guy notice natsume and he was surprise to see him

"Sir hyuuga, good afternoon!" the guy greeted

"good afternoon too mr. ?" natsume asked

"oh, its kurosaki sir, i see you've met my wife luna. luna this is sir. hyuuga my boss" the guy introduced

"your boss?" luna asked shocked

"yes, im handilng his million dollar project, without the promotion i couldnt have that high salary" the guy said

luna look at natsume and he was smirking

"did you know, his past life is sad, he propose to the girl he love who turn him down because he is poor so he worked hard and pursue his dreams and look at him now, a multibillionaire!" the guy said excitedly

blood drain from lunas face as natsume look behind them and smile

'maybe i could make him fall for me again' Luna thought but...

"also Sir hyuuga already has a loving beautiful wife" the guy said

"Mikan! Where have you been?" natsume asked as he walks towards the brunette girl with hazel eyes who's holding an ice cream

"i just bought an ice cream" mikan said and pout at him

'cute~' natsume thought

"come i want to introduce you to someone" natsume said and pull her gently towards the couple

"Mr. kurosaki and miss. luna, this is my wife Mikan Hyuuga, mikan this is one of my employee Mr. kirosaki and his wife Ms. luna" natsume introduced

mikan was shocked for a moment when he heard lunas name then what surprise them was when she turn around, threw the ice cream in the trash can, went back to them and smile at them

her aura became different, earlier she look a bit childlish but now she look elegant, professional and with superiority

"hi im Mikan hyuuga, its a pleasure to meet you both" she shooked both there hands as a sign of gratitude and respect but she yelp when she shook lunas hand

"ouch! that hurt" mikan said rubbing her hand

natsume immediately inspect her hand and see it reddening

"luna!" the guy scolded luna who only glare at mikan

natsume look at luna with rage, he walk towards her with a glare fixated on his face as mikan tries to stop him

" i let it pass when you rejected me and insulted me 10 years ago but i wont let this pass especially when you hurt my wife" natsume threatend

the guy bowed repeatedly

"im so sorry Mr. and Mrs. hyuuga, please forgive my wifes disgraceful act" the guy apologizes

"i will make sure that my wife will never see yours and your wifes faces ever again, if they ever so much glance there will be consequence do you understan me mr. kurosaki?" natsume thretend

"yes sir" the guy said still bowing

"natsume, calm down" mikan scolded natsume

"lets go, our anniversary is still continueing " he said and smile gently at her which she return with her angelic smile

natsume grab her wrist and gently pull her away, while luna watches them leaving

luna threw her things in anger and disappointment while her husband scolded and reprimand her

with natsume and mikan...

"so thats luna huh?" mikan said

"yeah, cant believe i fell for her" natsume said and laugh

"so why did you fell for me then?" mikan asked

"simply because you accepted me for me and you are just you and didnt pretend to be someone else" natsume said softly

he embrace mikan and kiss her forehead

"i love you..." he said softly

"i love you too..."

10 years ago...

natsume was still kneeling on the ground as the rain pour above him but the droplets stops when something block it, more like someone holding an umbrella stop it.

"hey, are you okay?" a brunette girl with hazel eyes asked

natsume look up at her

"you'll get sick, come on" she said and she helped him up and help him walk towards inside the school

"Im Mikan sakura, you are?" mikan ask cheerefully

"the names Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga" he replied

and from then on their love story begin~

The End


End file.
